Being Wild
by anica891
Summary: Maddy has left with her family to hide in the wild. How will they cope? Will she be able to get over the heartache of leaving her friends and Rhydian?
1. Chapter 1

Goodbyes

Maddy couldn't contain the mournful howl as the last glimpse of her friends and Rhydian slipped behind her. Her mum and dad tried to comfort her by leaning against her but she never felt as alone as she did right now.

Everything was perfect. She didn't have to lie to her friends anymore. Alric was no longer after their pack, and Rhydian had finally asked her out on a date! But, of course, something had to go wrong and ruin her happy ending. Running away was the hardest thing she ever had to do.

But they couldn't stop. No matter how much she wanted to stop and curl in a ball and cry they had to keep going. Dr. Whitewood would surely come after them. This was her big break, and she was not going to give up. They had to disappear. And Maddy understood that in her mind; so why was her heart trying to convince her she needed to go back?

They traveled for miles that day; taking turns from running and walking. By time her mum and dad decided to stop for the night they were all panting. They weren't used to traveling such long distances. And being in wolf form for so long was strange. But even now as they stopped they dare not change back into human form.

Sniffing around for a couple of minutes they found shelter in a small overhang. They curled up staying close to keep warm and tried to sleep amid all the strange noises of the forest.

Being away from her territory was strange for Maddy. She had never gone for more than a day away from her territory and she did not like it. The smells and terrain were unfamiliar. She had no idea what to expect.

She listened as her parents breath slowed and they fell asleep. But she stayed awake, uncomfortable in her own skin. She couldn't help but think of Shannon and Tom in the silence of the night. But most of all she thought about Rhydian and their last moments together. She couldn't stop the whine that passed her lips; her heart was broken.

Her mum stirred next to her, disturbed by the noise, so as quietly as she could she got up and left their small shelter. She padded a few feet away and shook herself trying to think of something else. But her mind refused to move away from the memory of his lips on her own. How gentle he was when she was in his arms. Or the fact that he loved her back.

She started pacing. She wanted to throw her head back and howl for hours. Instead, she changed back into human form and curled her arms around her legs and cried.

Maddy tried to be quiet so her parents could sleep but after a while she felt warm arms around her. Her mum was hugging her tight and patting her hair.

"It's okay love. You're going to be okay." She whispered. "Hush now. You will see them again."

Maddy turned into her mums arms and buried herself there, trying to hide from the pain that took over everything else in her body. She heard her dad approach, still in wolf form, and he brushed up against her trying to comfort her.

Maddy reached over and wrapped her hand into his fur. Gently he licked her face and pressed his nose into her face.

They sat like that for a while; Maddy's tears slowed and finally stopped. She turned to her mum and hugged her tight once more before letting go. She might feel alone, but she had her family and they would never leave her.


	2. Chapter 2

Desperate Measures

Maddy came to a limping stop. Her parents turned around, curious as to why she wasn't moving. In reply to their questioning gazes, she sat heavily on her haunches and shot a barking snarl in their direction. She was not going any further.

Her paws were worn raw. She had never traveled this much and this far in her wolf form. Not only were they in wolf form but they were going through rough terrain. Maddy had lost count of how many times she cut her soft paws on rocks and thorns. She was done.

Her parents looked at one another and rolled their eyes. Maddy was getting ready for a fight, when they surprisingly, changed into human form. Quickly changing as well, Maddy gave a groan as her body stood on two legs for the first time in weeks.

"Mum, why are we changing?" she asked.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" her mum was confused.

"Well, yea. But I didn't think you would actually let us."

"We are far enough away now." Her dad chimed in. "We can risk a few human moments. Plus, I was about to give up too. My paws hurt! Living tame lives you don't need to travel like this so we just don't have the calluses."

Maddy sighed in relief and slumped onto the ground; nursing her sore legs and feet.

"Don't get too comfy yet, Maddy." Her mum interrupted. "We need to find shelter."

Reluctantly getting back up, Maddy followed her mum and dad, sniffing trying to find water. They always tried to find a place to sleep around water; there are usually small overhangs or even caves around streams. And there are more animals to hunt near water.

They soon found a small stream. As they followed its path it got rockier and rockier. To their great luck they came across a cave.

"This looks good." Her mum declared. They were still cautious when they entered; another creature might think it good too. But after a few good sniffs it seemed that it was empty.

"I'm going to wash up." Maddy said over her shoulder as she exited the cave. As she kneeled down next to the stream she was surprised by her reflection. It wasn't very clear but she had definitely lost weight. Her cheek bones stood out clearly on her face and her collar bones were prominent. But it wasn't just lost weight; she had gained muscle as well. She looked very toned and athletic. But looking atop her head she groaned.

"What is it Maddy?" Her mum came rushing out.

"Mum, my hair! I don't think I will be able to get those knots out." She fumbled a while with the mess on top of her head but it was useless.

Her mum laughed and tried to help but the knots weren't budging. "My hair is fine." He mum laughed. "I guess that is one good thing about short hair. Come on, let give it a trim."

After they had all washed up and her dad had brought in a fat rabbit to eat. Maddy hesitantly asked, "Can we have a fire?"

Her parents looked at each other, trying to decide. "I guess we can have a go at it. But if we hear anything or smell anything unusual; put it out right away."

"Yes!" Maddy went out to get some wood.

After she left her mum and dad watched to see if she was far enough away and started whispering.

"Where do you reckon they are?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. We always knew the wild pack's territory was in the far north; but how far does that mean?" Dan shook his head. "And even then where about in the north? We have been at this for 3 weeks and haven't had a single sniff of wild wolfbloods."

"I know." Emma grumbled. "But what else can we do but keep looking? Where else can we hide well enough that we won't be found? We need the wild pack."

"This might not be a good idea but, we can try phoning Rhydian."

Emma looked at Dan for a long while. "You sure that's the best idea. Not only is it dangerous, but Maddy."

"I know; she is just starting to get better. But we might not have another choice. Winter is coming, and fast. We know nothing about surviving in the wild. It would be easy enough. We would need to go into a small town and find a public telephone. I'm sure we won't be noticed this far from home."

"Yea but we might want to get cleaned up first!" Emma replied, slightly sniffing Dan's shoulder. They laughed.

"Mum, dad! I got some fire wood." Maddy called as she came running back into the cave.


End file.
